Eric Myers
Eric Myers is the Quantum Ranger and a hero from Power Rangers' Time Force. History Early Life Eric was born into a very poor family with next to nothing, but worked hard to try and pull his life out of the gutter. He later attended the same private school as Wesley Collins, where he was snubbed by the other richer students except for Wes. Eric resented the fact that while he had to work hard, the other students didn't at all, embittering him. Finally he came to see private school as something only for spoiled rich kids and left, deciding it was a waste of his time and told Wes, he had "bigger plans". Becoming the Quantum Ranger Eric later joined the Silver Guardians, new law keeping force established by Wes' father to fight Ransik and protect the city of Silver Hills. He later ran into Wes, who had by this time became the Red Time Force Ranger and during an attack by one of the mutants from the X-Vault, the Red Ranger's opaque glass visor was blasted away, revealing his true identity to Eric and Mr. Collins. He decided to try and become commander of the Silver Guardians and found out about Ransik and the Time Force Rangers attempting to claim the Quantum Powers. Eric managed to obtain it first and was transformed into the Quantum Ranger, which the other rangers weren't happy about. He then set out to claim the Quantasaurus Rex Zord and though one of Ransik's mutants managed to control it first, Eric took command of it, securing his place as the Silver Guardians leader. Battling the mutants From the on, Eric helped to fight the mutants, though he made it clear he wasn't a part of the Time Force Rangers' team. However as time went by, Eric became closer and closer to the other rangers, such as at one point, the Quantum Ranger was letting the Silver Guardians study the Quantum Morpher, but then he found out that rangers and their technology was from the year 3000 and Jen asked Eric to promise not to tell anyone since that knowledge could have drastic effects, though he said he made no promises. In the ensuing battle with one of Ransik's monsters, Eric's Megabattle Armor was activated by Alex in the future and Mr. Collins and one of his scientists wondered who activated it. They proceeded to ask Eric where it had come from, but he told them he had no clue. However when Ransik launched his final assault on Silver Hills, Eric refused to work with the Red Ranger and finally, Wes demanded to know what his problem was. Eric finally told Wes about his past and said they were nothing alike, but the Red Ranger told him that they had both fought to change their destinies and succeeded. He also reminded Eric that they were both Power Rangers and like it or not, they were the only chance Silver Hills had left. The two headed back to the clock tower the Time Force Rangers had used as a base to try and regroup. But Ransik sent his Cyclobots to attack them, though they managed to escape and continued to fight the mutant's forces throughout the night. The following morning, Mr. Collins found the two, but a damaged Cyclobot attempted to shoot them. Eric managed to shoot it back, but took its shot to protect Wes and Mr. Collins. Too wounded to carry on, he gave Wes his Quantum Morpher so that he could use the Quantum Defender while Mr. Collins took him to the hospital. Eric survived and was there to wish the Time Force Rangers good-bye before they returned to the year 3000. Afterwards, Wes agreed to become the co-leader of the Silver Guardians if he could have Eric as his partner. Reinforcements from the Future Later Eric, Wes, and the Silver Guardians were called in to take on a trio of monsters called Mut-Orgs and proved unable to fight them. However the Wild Force Rangers arrived and the Mut-Orgs retreated and Eric and Wes introduced themselves. They at first disputed over whether the monsters were Mutants or Orgs, but decided to join forces. Wes and Eric contacted Trip, the Green Time Force Ranger, who told them that Time Force had been tracking the three monsters, but they had disappeared when they headed to the past. Wes, Eric, and the Wild Force Rangers confronted the Mut-Orgs again, but were losing until Jen Scotts, the Pink Time Force Ranger, appeared and managed to catch the Mut-Orgs off guard, allowing the rangers to retreat. The other Time Force Rangers came to the present with Ransik and Nadira and together, the Power Rangers headed to a nuclear plant where they succeeded in destroying the Mut-Orgs after Ransik took away their mutant halves with a combined blast of energy from the Time Force Rangers' blasters, the Wild Force Rangers' Crystal Sabers, and Eric, Wes, and Cole's Battlizers. During this time, Eric developed a sort of love hate relationship with the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, Taylor Earhardt. Forever Red Eric and Wes received a call from Tommy Oliver, the Red Zeo Ranger, to join him and 7 other Red Rangers to deal with remnants of the Machine Empire that were gathering on the Moon. Upon arriving at the meeting point, they were all briefed on the situation, that five of the empire's remaining generals planned to dig up Lord Zedd's all powerful zord, Seprentera and use it to attack the Earth. Eric and Wes fought alongside Jason Lee Scott, the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Aurico, the Red Alien Ranger, Theodore Johnson, the Red Turbo Ranger, Andros, the Red Space Ranger, Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy Ranger, Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, and Cole Evans, the Red Wild Force Ranger and defeated the Machine Empire Generals with Cole destroying Serpentera with his Wild Force Rider. Afterwards, Eric, Wes, and the other rangers went their separate ways. Abilities Eric is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and is shown to be quite a capable marksman. He can use his Quantum Morpher, which is voice activated and programmed to follow only his voice commands, to morph into the Quantum Ranger, increasing his natural abilities and fighting skills. As the Quantum Ranger, Eric is able to use the Quantum Defender weapon, a blaster that can change into a saber mode for close combat and the TF Eagle, a flying vehicle capable of time travel. Eric's zord is the Quantasaurus Rex, which is the most powerful zord in the Time Force arsenal and he commands it with voice commands into his morpher. He also can summon his Megabattle Armor, which increases his power, gives him a set of roller blade like boots that allow him to move quickly, and has a set of wings that he can detach and use as blasters or swords, which he can combine to deliver an energy slash attack capable of destroying even giant monsters. Trivia *Eric was originally going to die like his Super Sentai Counterpart from Mirai Sentai Timeranger, Naoto Takizawa, but the higher management didn't like this and had it changed. *In the episode where Eric got his powers, there are times where one can look closely and see the face of Eric's Super Sentai counterpart, most likely because Saban thought no one would notice because the two look very similar. Also when he first morphed, his morpher said "Fire" on it, a reference to his counterpart. *He is the only sixth ranger to appear in Forever Red while the others were all part of their core teams, most likely because his suit color was red. *Eric was the first ranger to have the same color as another ranger on his team and though there were other rangers with this trait, Eric is the only one to have the same shade since following rangers with this trait would be colors like crimson and cyan. However in the toyline, his color was crimson. *His portrayer, Daniel Southworth, went on to voice Vergil from Devil May Cry 3, who was similar to Eric in some ways, namely their desire for power, even at the expense of others. Category:TV Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Children's Show Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Tech-Users Category:Living Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Non-Protagonist Heroes Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Super Hero Category:2001